Today, there exist various examples of wireless detector units detecting and receiving laser light from an attacking system. These wireless detector units are arranged to be able to detect laser light from an attacking system. The purpose is to create a laser weapon effect one-way simulation between the target system and the attacking system where the target system receives and detects laser light. These present solutions are restricted to one-way laser simulation which is restricted to a straight projectile path laser simulation without taking care of the target range, the projectile time of flight, the aiming off allowance and the ballistics data for the simulated projectile. Further, these present solutions are restricted to a low fidelity usage having a restricted power supply.
Today, there exist reference detector units which are connected with cables and wires. These reference detector units are arranged to be able to receive and detect laser light from an attacking system and to retro-reflect the laser light back to the attacking system for hit evaluation, i.e. two-way laser simulation. These present solutions are restricted to advanced and expensive equipments, and have a limited multi-purpose flexibility. Further, these present solutions are restricted to a time-consuming assembly, installation and configuration procedure.
There is thus a need for an improved and multi-purpose wireless target system unit and target system for a weapon effect simulation removing the above-mentioned disadvantages.